Ani L'Dodi V'Dodi Li
by BabyKozy
Summary: I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine  Pure Zabby smut for my best friend


**My best friend requested a Zabby fic. And because I love her so much, and because our relationship is like that, I wrote some lovely smut. Enjoy Jax!**

**Also, there is some Hebrew. Words with asterisks have a definition at the end of the story.**

She groaned softly, her hand flying to her eyes, trying to stop the sunlight from pouring in onto them. She rolled over, reaching out to find the space beside her empty and cool. She cracked her eyes open and sighed. Her head perked up when she heard the shower running in the bathroom. A smile crawled on to her lips and she got out of bed, stretching as she made her way to the bathroom. She shucked her tank top and boxer shorts before opening the door to the bathroom. A soft hum was heard coming from behind the shower curtain and she closed the door behind her. "Morning babe." A soft yelp was heard from the shower and a beautiful olive skinned women tossed the curtain aside. She laughed at her lover's face which was coated in annoyance. She whistled slightly and stepped toward the shower. "Good morning to me." She smirked and reached her arms around her love.

"I hate when you frighten me like that Abigail." She smirked a bit, knowing her girlfriend hated being called by her full name. "Please do not do that again. Or I will be forced to restrain you next time."

Abby's brow furrowed at the use of her full name. Her hot Israeli knew how to get under her skin. But the mischievous grin on her lover's face brought her attention to the last thing she said. "Oh you will, will you? And how, exactly, do you plan to do that, Officer David?"

Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby's waist and pulled her into the shower, their bodies flushed perfectly together, lips meeting in a passionate and loving kiss. Abby snaked her arms around the taller woman's neck and ran her fingers through the soaking wet hair. Ziva bit gently at her lover's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was eagerly granted. Their tongues collided, both of them moaning deep. The Israeli pulled her girl closer to her body, hard and demanding. Abby moaned lifting one leg up and around her lover's waist. Ziva turned and slammed the smaller girl into the wall, both moaning from the contact. She kissed down her lover's neck, taking her time along the spider web tattoo. "You are so beautiful Abby." She moved her hands up and down her lover's body, running her fingers slowly over her perfect breasts, down her stomach, teasing her dark haired beauty, her fingers just inches from where she knew they were needed.

"Please Ziva." Abby looked into her girlfriend's eye, begging to be touched. "Please."

Ziva smirked, kissing her lover's breasts tenderly, taking her time, pulling each nipple into her mouth, pressing her hand hard into Abby's lower abdomen but still keeping it from where it was needed most. Moans and whimpers could be heard coming from the goth and only served to fuel the Israeli's want. She trailed her hand and cupped her lover's center, pressing her middle finger between the wet folds, slowly sliding it back and forth through the warm lips. "Someone is an eager chipmunk."

Abby bit her lip, closing her eyes. "Eager beaver," she said between breaths. She smiled down at her lover and moved her hands through those dark curls. "Please Ziva. I need you."

Ziva nodded and gave her girl one last kiss before plunging two fingers into her, Abby's breath hitching, moans escaping her lips with more want and need than ever before. The Israeli's palm pressed against her clit, grinding into her hard. Ziva moved her hips to press into her hand, creating more friction, causing small screams to emit from her girlfriend. "You are so beautiful, nechama sheli*."

Abby closed her eyes, her head falling back against the wall. "God I love when you speak Hebrew." She gasped as another finger entered her, her legs starting to give way. Before she could say anything she felt the strong arms of her lover holding her up.

Ziva felt her fingers being pulled in by her lover's center. She knew she was close so she pressed as hard into the goth as she could. The moans were getting louder as Abby approached her climax. Their bodies rocked back in forth in unison as they both climbed higher and higher. Abby threw her head back screaming Ziva's name as she finally came, her body tensing and shaking from the intense orgasm. She slipped down the wall onto the tub floor, Ziva helping her down.

The Israeli held her as the last tremors died off, kissing her girlfriend's forehead. "Ohevet otach*." They sat there letting the water fall on them, their bodies beginning to shiver from the cooling water. "Let us get out of here and into some clothing, okay."

All Abby could manage was a slow nod of her head. Ziva turned off the water, picked up the smaller girl and carried her into bedroom where she laid her down on the bed. She planted a soft and loving kiss on her lips before heading into the closet to find something to change in to.

A few minutes later Ziva walked out of the closet fully dressed to find that Abby had fallen back asleep. She looked at the clock and noted that they still had an hour before they had to leave for work. She smirked before reaching into her drawer, pulling out her gun, shield, and handcuffs. She quickly secured one of the cuffs to the bed and the other around her sleeping lover's wrist. She left the key just out of reaching distance and held back a chuckle. "That will teach you to scare me."

Ziva was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper when she heard a strangled groan from upstairs followed by a very annoyed "Ziva!" She smirked to herself, knowing that today was going to be a very good day.

**Nechama sheli - 'my beloved'**

**Ohevet otach - 'I love you' (female to female)**


End file.
